


Bedtime Maintenance

by PrinceofBadassery



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, shameless fluff, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofBadassery/pseuds/PrinceofBadassery
Summary: Bucky's metal arm has a slight malfunction but he doesn't want to go to the lab to fix it, especially not when they were about to go to bed. Tony finds a solution to the problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiny_Snark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Snark/gifts).



"It's fine, Stark, stop it!" Bucky bounded over the bed with just a few steps to get away from the other man, slipping out of his grip.

Tony huffed and crossed his arms. He stayed on his side of the bed and threw Bucky an angry glare. 

"It's just gonna take a couple of minutes and all is going to be hunky dory. Let's go down to the lab and -" 

"No." Bucky said firmly, also crossing his arms, the toothbrush still in this hand. They were just about to go to bed and just because he had dropped the tube of toothpaste accidentally he didn't need to have maintenance done on his metal arm. 

"Steve said you were dropping stuff all day long meaning you can't control the grip strength in your hand or there's something wonky with the motor control."

"That little traitor, I'm going to drop his head off the Brooklyn bridge after I rip it off his shoulders." 

"Aww, come on. It's probably just a loose wire."

"No. I don't want to go down there, you know that." Bucky turned away, looking out of the window and over the nightly New York. He had been living in the tower for some time now after the Avengers had gotten back together and he could leave his refuge in Wakanda. Tony had rebuilt his arm and after some awkward dancing around each other they had somehow gotten together. That had been several months ago and Bucky liked it in the tower, liked being with Tony but he still had problems going to the lab. It reminded him too much of HYDRA even after Tony had redecorated for his sake. It was still a lab after all and he always needed some time to get used to being in it. 

"Then it can wait until tomorrow." 

Bucky heard Tony sigh behind him and felt him approach. The other man wrapped his arms around him locking them in front of Bucky's chest then nuzzled the space between his shoulder blades with his face. 

"Okay, no lab then." Tony pressed a soft kiss to the back of Bucky's neck then stepped back. "Get ready for bed, I'll join you soon."

"Alright... Thanks." Bucky finally turned around, the tension leaving his body. Tony left the room and Bucky went back to the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth. He looked at his left hand after he had picked up the dropped toothpaste. It had annoyed him all day long but he hadn't wanted to bother Tony with such a small problem and be dragged down to the lab. He had to go there often enough and he had felt on the edge all day long it wouldn't have improved his mood. However it had made him feel useless not being able to control the metal arm perfectly and dropping things all over the place. After the second time he had been careful only to pick things up with his right hand but sometimes it couldn't be avoided especially not when Steve had somehow made him help with cooking dinner, which resulted in him dropping bowls and plates all over the kitchen.

Bucky quickly put some toothpaste on his tooth brush before the metal arm decided to drop it again and finished getting ready for bed. He snuggled under the covers, pulling them up to his chin, he felt the arm occasionally twitch and he clutched it close to his chest, trying to will it to stop. 

Tony eventually came back a couple of minutes later and Bucky felt the bed dip when the other man climbed in. Tony planted a firm kiss on Bucky's neck just underneath his ear, the only part of him that wasn't buried in the pillow or under the blanket. 

"Sunshine?" Tony whispered in Bucky's ear, using his favorite nickname. "Just let me look at it." 

The smile that had crept up on Bucky's face vanished instantly and he sat up, pushing Tony back. He gave his boyfriend a glare and pulled the covers out from under him. He didn't want any cuddles if it meant Tony wanted to drag him to the lab after that.

"No. Tony, I'm in bed, leave it." 

Tony held his hands up in defense, sitting back on his knees. 

"I don't want you to leave it, Bucky. I see how it bothers you and I feel bad... I built it, it shouldn't break. I just... please let me take a look." Tony gestured to the small leather satchel that was lying next to him on the bed, Bucky hadn't noticed it before. 

"You brought your tools?" 

"Yeah and a clean rag so I don't get oil on these 2000$ bed sheets." Tony grinned but then put on a cute pout and got on all fours. "Let me look, pretty please, Bucky?" 

Bucky rolled his eyes at Tony's cute shenanigans and as if on cue his metal arm twitched again and dropped the sheet he was still holding. 

"Alright, but I'm not going to get out of this bed." He finally agreed. It didn't bother him when Tony worked on the arm, quite the contrary, it gave him an opportunity to watch is lover work and see the passion in his eyes. It was just the location that made him more anxious than anything else.

"Don't you worry." Tony crawled towards him, dropping the satchel into Bucky's lap and then putting himself there as well, wrapping his arms around Bucky's neck. "You can just lie back and get comfortable." He pressed another kiss to his boyfriend's mouth before he grabbed the pillow from his side of the bed and placed it behind Bucky's back. 

After some more arranging of pillows and covers Bucky was lying back against the wall with Tony on his lap who was turned 90° so that Tony's left shoulder was touching Bucky's right. He in turn had a pillow in his own lap, draped with a clean white cloth. The position gave him good access to all of Bucky's metal arm if he needed it. 

With a flourish Tony gestured for Bucky to place his arm on the pillow and took a tiny screwdriver out of the bag.

"Now, this is better than the lab, isn't it?"

"Yes, it definitely is." Bucky placed his arm on the pillow in front of Tony who immediately got to work and took off the plating on the wrist. 

"If it's just a minor thing I don't need the scanners, so I can work on it where ever you want." The engineer mumbled while he took away some more metal pieces from the wrist before inserting his tools into the deeper structures of the arm. 

Bucky meanwhile used the position to lean his chin on Tony's shoulder and wrap his right arm around his boyfriend's waist. 

"I love you." Bucky whispered into Tony's ear before nuzzling against the genius' neck. 

"Hey there, suddenly you're all cuddly because I have my fingers in your sensitive wiring? You're gonna make me break it even more if you keep distracting me like that." Tony was laughing and tried to get Bucky's mouth off of his ticklish neck using his shoulder. Bucky placed another few kisses on Tony's skin then eventually settled to lean his cheek on the other's shoulder and watch him work. His eyes grew heavy after a while and he almost fell asleep in this position listening to the quiet clicks of tools on metal, but Tony startled him out of his slumber.

"Make a fist." 

"Mhm." Bucky made a fist, not opening his eyes.

"Open it." 

"Mhm." 

"Are you even awake?" 

"Mhm.." Bucky hummed and held Tony a tiny bit tighter, rubbing his cheek against the other's shoulder. He soon dazed off again and didn't really wake up until he felt Tony move. 

He briefly opened his eyes to find the room dark and his boyfriend now curled up against his chest. After a moment he realized that Tony had finished working on his hand and he found that it had stopped twitching uncontrollably. Smiling he wrapped both arms around the other man and moved them both into a more horizontal position. Tony automatically adjusted and wrapped his arms around Bucky, who pressed a soft kiss on Tony's hair before falling asleep himself again.


End file.
